Gohan VS X
Description Dragon Ball Z VS Mega Man X. Two next generations fight in this battle without peace. Will Gohan's rage be Ultimate? Will this Mega Man X-terminate his enemy? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The definition of a pacifist is a person unwilling to partake in combat. Boomstick: They sound like total cowards to me. Wiz: Well, it's not hard to understand why. After all, violence, while often the answer, can ruin the lives of not only the victim, but those closest to them. Boomstick: Which is why it can be ironic when a pacifist has more power than his combat-oriented allies and sometimes, they don't have a choice when born into battle. Wiz: Son Gohan, the half-Saiyan hybrid who's a full on warrior. Boomstick: And Mega Man X, the peaceful Reploid with unlimited potential. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Gohan (*Cues: Gohan and Icarus - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Son Gohan was born as the son of Chi-Chi and Son Goku. While Goku wanted his son to grow up a fighter like him, Chi-Chi had a different idea in mind. She wanted Gohan to be a scholar. Boomstick: That sounds totally lame. Wasn't she a fighter, too? Wiz: Well, given Goku's past of fighting mercenaries, soldiers, and aliens, it was probably for the best. Boomstick: But luckily, or unluckily, he was kidnapped by his uncle Raditz. Wow, people often say their uncles can be awful, but at least their uncle didn't try to kidnap them. Wiz: Because Raditz was too powerful, Goku had to team up with his old enemy, Piccolo. But Raditz was just too strong and overpowered them, that is, until Gohan snapped and headbutt him so hard he cracked Radtiz's armor. Boomstick: While this many seem like a deus ex machina, this was the first time we were introduced to Gohan's hidden potential. Wiz: You see, Gohan is half human, half Saiyan. Because of his human genetics, Gohan's emotions can produce far more power. Boomstick: In other words, he has a genetic privilege that makes him better than everyone else. Wiz: After hearing that two other Saiyans were coming to Earth, Piccolo kidnapped Gohan to train him for the upcoming Saiyan invasion. And ever since, Gohan has been thrust into battle after battle. Super Buu: So hotshot, you wanna fight Majin Buu? Gohan: Fight you? No. I wanna kill you. (*Cues: Gohan Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ*) Boomstick: But Gohan's got the power to survive all of them. He's super strong and tough thanks to his use of ki. Wiz: Gohan can manipulate his ki to perform a variety of attacks. He can fire energy waves from his mouth or fire the Masenko, which literally translates to Demon Flash of Light. Boomstick: And due to being the son of Goku, he can use the Kamehameha, where he charges energy into his cupped hands and fires a beam of energy at his enemy, devastating any enemy unlucky enough to get hit. Wiz: He can even generate energy shields, launch a barrage of energy bolts, and manipulate air currents to act as a shockwave. He also knows several physical attacks as well. Boomstick: These can range from an uppercut, elbowing, a backhand, and even a hook kick. For a pacifist, this kid can be pretty brutal with his attacks. Wiz: Speaking of brutal attacks, Gohan had a special rage that would come over him whenever his loved ones were in danger. In this state, he became violent and aggresive as well as far more powerful, brutalizing foes who would've otherwise clobbered him. But such as state was unnecessary once he achieved the Super Saiyan form. Boomstick: This form increases his strength, speed, durability, and ki power by 50, making him a deadly threat. Wiz: Still, Gohan wasn't strong enough to take on some of the series more powerful enemies. Until a fateful battle with the monster known as Cell, where Gohan was pushed past his physical and emotional limits, transforming into the Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. Gohan thinking: 16, you loved life. You gave everything up to save it. And you were just an Android. I let you die. I can't do that anymore. I-I feel it slipping. (*Cell notices Gohan*) Gohan thinking: And I won't watch this anymore! (*Gohan starts screaming*) (*Cues: Gohan Angers - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: This form increase Super Saiyan's power by 2, making it a 100 times multiplier for Gohan's base form. Wiz: But to combat even stronger enemies, Gohan had his potential unlocked by the Old Kai. To some, this form is known as Ultimate Gohan. Boomstick: Ultimate Gohan is much stronger than his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, enabling him to push past his normal limits. Wiz: But if he doesn't train enough, he risks losing his Ultimate form. Boomstick: But even without it, Gohan is incredibly powerful. In his rage state, he managed to pressure Frieza's second form. Wiz: That's impressive since Frieza's first form could easily destroy Planet Vegeta. And after some extensive training with Piccolo, Gohan became stronger, able to rival his father in power. Boomstick: Goku as a regular Super Saiyan could match Beerus, who's strong enough to generate shockwaves that would destroy the universe if not for Goku nullifying the energy. And Goku defintely got a whole lot stronger thanks to his numerous Zenkai boosts. Wiz: And in his Ultimate form, he pressured Super Saiyan Blue Goku so hard that he had to go Kaio-ken to keep up. For reference, a Super Saiyan Blue is Super Saiyan God mixed with Super Saiyan, making it 50 times more powerful. Boomstick: Speedwise, he's pretty quick. He was fast enough to surpise Frieza before he even realized what happened. Wiz: While this feat was likely due to Frieza not expecting an attack, it is still quite impressive. To compare, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was fast enough to reach the moon in 4 seconds. By comparing Frieza and Piccolo's power levels, this would mean Gohan would have to be moving over 900 times the speed of light. Boomstick: He even caught a punch from Dyspo, one of the fastest beings in the multiverse. Wiz: Gohan is incredibly tough too. He's withstood the power of Tagoma, who according to Sorbet, rivaled the likes of Dodoria and Zarbon. Boomstick: Those guys were stronger than Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga, and he could easily destroy Earth. Oh, and he's tough enough to take a hit from Toppo in his Ultimate State. Wiz: For reference, Toppo was powerful enough to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Gohan has even withstood the painful effects of Golden Frieza's Cage of Light. Boomstick: He defeated Krillin in an image battle, where the fighters can effectively fight each other in their heads by linking minds. Wiz: And as a Super Saiyan 2, he effortlessly slaughtered the Cell Juniors, who were previously capable of giving trouble to Vegeta and Trunks before killing their master Cell. Boomstick: Not only did Cell defeat several of Gohan's allies, but he's also got all their skills too. Wiz: And when he first used his Ultimate State, he proved capable of fodderizing Buu, who previously killed every human being on Earth and defeated the likes of Vegeta. Boomstick: He's even battled Dabura, the king of the Demon Realm, and defeated Captain Ginyu in Tagoma's body. And he's the leader of the Ginyu Force, who are Frieza's most elite soldiers. Wiz: Gohan has managed to stalemate Lavender, a member of the Trio of Danger, the most ruthless group in the Ninth Universe. Boomstick: And in the Tournament of Power, he defeated Botamo, the toughest fighter of the Sixth Universe by punching him upwards so that he couldn't land on the ground , leaving him vulnereable to falling off the stage. Wiz: He's managed to counteract Obuni, a fighter from the Tenth Universe, and defeated Saonel and Pirina, two Namekians from the Sixth. And keep in mind, they fused with the entire Namek population. Boomstick: You mean to tell me that there's a Namek in Universe 6? I thought these were supposed to universes with their individual set of laws. Wiz: He's helped his team fight Anilaza, the strongest fighter of Universe 3. And he alongside Frieza managed to defeat Dyspo by Gohan catching Dyspo and ordering Frieza to eliminate both of them. Boomstick: Couldn't he have just ordered Frieza to imaple Dyspo's legs with several Death Beams? That would've been way smarter. Wiz: Well, Gohan isn't exactly perfect. His ki amount has a limit and overtaxing that limit can be very life-threatening. Not to mention that taking damage can weaken the strength of his ki. Boomstick: Like when he needed the boost of his father to beat Cell because his arm was broken. It also doesn't help that he can get pretty cocky when winning a fight. Wiz: This is what led to Gohan being absorbed by Buu. Piccolo even exploited this weakness and shot Gohan with his guard down. And it's because of this that Cell was even able to kill his father. Boomstick: Not to mention the Great Saiyaman. Seriously, Chi-Chi? He could've been the strongest Saiyan ever if were not for you. Wiz: Regardless, Gohan is strong warrior and capable leader, eventually finding love in his wife, Videl, and daughter, Pan. Boomstick: As the son of a World Martial Arts Tournament champion and defender of worlds, Gohan isn't one to mess with. (*Gohan catches a blast from his father and grunts.*) Gohan thinking: Mr. Piccolo! Krillin! Anyone! No. Nobody is here to save me this time. To save me like always. I can't run from this. I can't dodge this. But if I can't dodge. If I can't dodge? (*Gohan goes Super Saiyan*) Gohan thinking: Then! (*Gohan deflects the blast away. Said blast misses Goku and explodes*) X (*Cues: Dr. Light's Theme - Mega Man X*) Wiz: Dr. Light had a dream of creating a world where humans and robots could coexist as equals. And so, he created many Robot Masters, one of which being Mega Man. However, he believed that for true equality, he needed to build a better robot. So begins the story of Mega Man X. Soldier Stonekong: What is war? X: A method for imposing one's will upon another. Boomstick: Unlike Rock, X was built to have self-awareness and reason like a human being. Wiz: Worried about the danger X would cause, Dr. Light sealed him away along with morality tests that would help X in his life. 100 years later, he was awoken by Dr. Cain. Cain began replicating androids using X's schematics, appropriately naming them Reploids. Boomstick: Unfortunately, the other Reploids weren't built with morality tests like X, causing them to go Maverick, a term for Reploids who have become extremely violent with no regard for human life. Wiz: Feeling responsible for the crisis, X joined the ranks of the Maverick Hunters to put an end to the Maverick Crisis. (*Cues: Opening Stage (Mega Man X) - Super Smash Bros Ultimate*) Boomstick: And he's defintely got the tech to do it. He's got his signature X-Buster, which he can use to fire regular shots. But if he wants more power, he can charge it up for a Charge Shot. Wiz: X has weapons that grant him usage of the elements. He can attack using fire, water, wind, grass, and even electricity. Boomstick: He even has manipulation of light and darkness. In addition, he can stop time using Dark Hold and is pretty skilled with Zero's Z-Saber. Wiz: X can also generate defenses from the earth, fire missiles, and even summon drones for offense and defense. Boomstick: Not to mention he can create a hologram of himself. X also wields several armors, but his preferred one is the Ultimate Armor. It can reduce damage by 50%, allow for hovering and air dashing, increase movement speed, and he can even use the Shoryuken. Wiz: Capcom has a weird fascination with integrating character traits into other characters. Boomstick: Wiz, X is doing the Shoryuken. Shut up. But easily its strongest feature is the Nova Strike, an air dash that destroys anything in its path. Wiz: And remember X's morality tests he underwent? Well, because of these tests, X possesses far more potential than any other Reploid. In desparate situations, this potential can come out, giving X an upper hand against his enemies. But easily his strongest feature is the Mother Elf. Boomstick: The Mother Elf is a Cyber-elf, a sentient computer program made of pure energy. ''' Wiz: Cyber-elves come in four types and the Mother Elf is a hacker type. Created by the Maverick Virus data in Zero's systems, the Mother Elf can rewrite a Reploid's DNA. This means it can also increase X's power and even allow regeneration. And to top it all off, it possess incredible technopathic control. '''Boomstick: Why is called the Mother Elf? Wiz: Because technically speaking, it was the first Cyber-elf ever created. And it's pretty fitting given that X is known as the Father of all Reploids. Boomstick: The Mother of all Cyber-elfs and the Father of all Reploids? That's gotta be the weirdest euphenism for marriage in my entire life. Wiz: What are you talking about? That's not- (*Wiz has a blank expression on his face as the ball drops*) Wiz: Oh my goodness, it is. (*Cues: Zero's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: Regardless, X is a fighting machine. He's powerful enough to harm the General, who could block a planet-busting laser with his body, and can defeat the likes of Gravity Beetle, who can generate powerful black holes. Wiz: X is also quick enough to dodge a beam of light from Optic Sunflower. And given that he was built as an advanced model of Mega Man, he should be comparable to other Classic Era robots such as Duo, who could fly from Jupiter to Earth in 30 seconds. That's over 100 times the speed of light. And X's Nova Strike should be far faster. Boomstick: He's super tough too. He's channeled enough energy to destroy Japan within his own body and should be tougher than Duo, whose clash with the Evil Robot destroyed a portion of Saturn. Wiz: Not only that, but the Mother Elf's regeneration has even allowed X to regenerate from just his core. Boomstick: And in his career, X has defeated many Mavericks standing in his way, like Sigma, who was previously a Maverick Hunter and the best as well. Wiz: Not only has he defeated Sigma and his many forms, but the Mother Elf proved capable of defeating the Sigma Virus by erasing its traces from every Reploid in the world. That's impressive since Sigma's virus has managed to infect on a planetary scale. Boomstick: He's also defeated Vile, a former A-Class Hunter who went Maverick and Double, a Reploid Spy sent by Sigma to infiltrate the Maverick Hunters. Wiz: He beat a Maverick Virus-infected Zero, and even Zero Nightmare, a copy of Zero that's insane but powerful. Boomstick: But his best feat is defeating Lumine, a New Generation Reploid. Wiz: However, X does have some major weaknesses. For one, he's a pacifist. His pacifistic beliefs can inhibit his combat skill. It's the reason he started off as a B-Class Hunter. And if you think about it, it's kind of the reason Sigma went Maverick in the first place. If he had shot the Mechaniloid, then Sigma wouldn't have talked to Cain about the battle and Cain wouldn't have talked about X's potential. Boomstick: Also doesn't help that X isn't indestructible and the Mother Elf is vulnerable to corruption. Still, with the power of morality on his side, not many Mavericks can stand in his way. X: Sigma! I'll shatter your plans as I smash your body! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: We're The Robots - Super Smash Bros Ultimate*) Gohan was facing a dinosaur. He then disappeared from its viewpoint and appeared on top of it. He fired a ki blast to break off its tail, but it was countered by a Charge Shot fired in the distance. The dinosaur was able to flee. Gohan descended to the ground. Gohan: Huh? Hey, what was that about? X came out and revealed himself. X: You think it's right to abuse animals for no reason? Gohan: Hey, I was only going for the tail. I wasn't gonna kill him. X: How would you like it if someone took your arm for food but didn't kill you? Gohan: Hey, I need my arm to do basic things. That dinosaur didn't need its tail. X: Regardless, I won't let you hurt any more animals. Gohan: Oh, I'll show you some hurt. Gohan ran towards X and started punching him before elbowing him back. X started charging and fired the Shadow Runner, launching five black boomerangs at Gohan. He deflected them all and fired Continuous Energy Bullets. X activated the Guard Shell, causing all those blasts to hit Gohan. Gohan fired a Kiai at X, knocking him back. Gohan rushed in and kneed X up into the air. X started charging his X-Buster and fired his Charge Shot. Gohan created an energy shield to stop it and fired the Masenko. Gohan: Masenko! Gohan fired the Masenko, which blew X farther away. X landed on his two feet. Gohan rushed towards him, but X activated Dark Hold, stopping time. X took out his Z-Saber and started slashing all over Gohan's body. Once energy ran out, time resumed and Gohan had received several scars on his body. Gohan: What the? As Gohan was questioning where these new injuries came from, X punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. X pointed his X-Buster at Gohan and charged up. X: If you know what's good for you, surrender. Gohan put his palm on the ground and used ki to destroy the part of the ground, forcing X to drop his guard and lose the charged energy. Gohan rushed towards X, grabbed him, and took to the skies. X activated the Volt Tornado, creating a tornado of electricity that electrocuted Gohan. The firstborn of Son Goku released his grip, allowing the Father of All Reploids to escape. X activated the Shining Ray and launched a burst of light into the air. This burst split into 8 directions. One beam went upwards, hitting Gohan. Gohan flew down towards X and slammed him into the ground. X emerged from the smoke, only to have his Ultimate Armor on. Gohan: Huh. This just got interesting. Stop this before you get any more hurt. X: I'm afraid it's a little too late for that. (*Cues: Gohan Fights Frieza - Dragon Ball Z*) X fired a Charge Shot at Gohan, which he dodged. X took to the skies and fired globs of acid at Gohan with the Acid Burst. Gohan was hit by them and some of them got into his wounds, causing him to cry out in pain. Gohan activated his Ultimate form. X took out his Z-Saber and flew towards Gohan. Gohan dodged every sword swing and kicked the Z-Saber away. They started to engage in hand-to-hand combat until Gohan roundhouse kicked X away. X activated the power of the Mother Elf, as evidenced by his blue aura. The jewel on X's forehead started to shine birghtly as X's body glowed a light of light green. He activated the Nova Strike and charged towards Gohan. Gohan started charging the Ultimate Kamehameha. Gohan: Ka-me-ha-me-ha! Gohan fired the Ultimate Kamehameha. X started to close in. X grabbed onto the ball releasing the Kamehameha after a long struggle, creating an explosion that knocked both fighters back. Gohan was knocked back but still on his feet, but X was blown away. His body started be destroyed by the explosion until X's whole body was consumed by the aftermath of their powerful attacks. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Ultimate Gohan Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: If these guys told me they were pacifists, I'd think they were lying judging by how brutal this fight was. Wiz: Gohan was simply far too much for X to handle. X may be stronger than foes who can generate black holes, but Gohan could overpower Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who is 50 times stronger than the universe-ending Super Saiyan God Goku. Boomstick: And keep in mind, Old Kai stated that there would be nothing left in the universe. And keeping pace with Dyspo meant Gohan was definitely much faster than X. Even keeping up with Frieza's second form meant he was over 9 times faster than X. And Gohan definitely got faster over time. Wiz: And since combat speed also correlates to attack speed as seen with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, this meant avoiding Gohan's Kamehameha would difficult at best and impossible at worst. Boomstick: And even though X could regenerate from his metal core, Gohan's Kamehameha has killed Cell, who's can only be killed if all of his cells and molecules are destroyed. That meant Gohan could end the fight at any time he wanted with that very move. Wiz: X did possess far more options for attacks and versatility. Unfortunately, most of X's weaponry didn't have any secondary effects to throw Gohan off. Boomstick: Basically a case of all flash and no substance. The only weapon he did have that could could prove helpful was the Dark Hold, but X could only use a Buster or a Saber, greatly limiting his options against Gohan. Not that it would matter thanks to his endurance. Plus, X isn't as skilled with the Z-Saber as Zero is and Gohan has battled swordsmen before like Dabura. Wiz: And since Gohan was 100% organic, this meant the Mother Elf's technopathic capabilities were useless. The only function it had that could provide a semblance of assistance was its ability to empower Reploids. But while it did have enough power to turn non-combatant Reploids into powerful machines, it still couldn't bring about enough power to destroy the universe. Even with the Ultimate Armor, Gohan was simply too strong, too fast, and too capable for X to handle. Boomstick: I guess you could say that this Mega Man X-cersized stupidity in challenging Gohan. Wiz: The winner is Son Gohan. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Successors'-themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music